


Nowhere To Go

by NudorahRex



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Creampie, F/M, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Commission for Boxman.After about a month of spite filled booty calls, Ingram seems to be lightening up to Jill. All it takes is a sudden week without him for her to realize how close she felt to him, and all it takes is him showing up at her door one night for her to realize how badly she needed him.
Relationships: Ingram McDougal/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 5





	Nowhere To Go

“You don't even have the biggest dick in this building.”

Ingram sneered, and pulled Jill down onto his cock to shut her up. They were playing a dangerous game, whispering insults to each other as she sucked him off underneath the bar. They had been alone when their caustic banter had resulted in Jill dropping to her knees and fishing his cock out of his pants, but now Gil was serving drinks to a client while Dana was cleaning her office. To their knowledge, Jill had taken her break, and in a certain sense that wasn't a lie. Deepthroating a customer certainly wasn't in the job description.

Jill breathed through her nose, and kept her gags to a minimum as she bobbed back and forth on Ingram's fat cock. She'd grown accustomed to its length and its girth in the month and a half since they'd made their flings a semi-regular occurrence. She could navigate his cockhead to the back of her throat with ease, flick her tongue around the shaft to taste all of his salty pre and sweat. She gave a hard suck, a vacuum of her hot breath pulling on his throbbing length. Ingram closed his eyes, and exhaled lightly. Gil looked his way with a questioning gaze, and he repelled him with a glare.

“How long has Jill been out?” Dana's voice came from the door to her office, and Jill slowed her blowjob.

“About ten minutes, I think?” Gil responded, and Dana tapped her fingers on the bar.

“She usually doesn't take that long... eh, whatever. She needs to take more breaks anyway.”

Jill paused, feeling a twinge of guilt. In the past month or so, she hadn't actually thought much about her crush on her boss and what she wanted to do about it. This sexual fling with Ingram had taken up more of her mind than she had. It was an odd feeling, the guilt didn't come so much from doing this with someone else than it did from the idea that Dana just wasn't in her thoughts as often. Her thing with Ingram was purely physical, she knew, but it felt like her feelings for her boss were fading slightly to make room for more lust. Lust and... no. Nothing more. Something to think about later.

Ingram seemed to agree with that, as he grabbed a tuft of her hair and forced her down on his cock, indicating that it was about time for her to finish him off. Jill took the cue, and sucked hard on his throbbing shaft, tickling the head of his dick with her tongue. As he twitched inside her mouth, she brought her hand up to fondle his sweaty balls. Masking his orgasm by downing his drink, Ingram knocked his hips forward as his cock pulsed and blew a load down into Jill's stomach. His creamy thick seed went smooth down her throat, and heavy dollops of cum pooled onto her tongue as he withdrew. With his last rope fired squarely into the roof of her mouth, he slammed his glass down and let out a satisfied groan.

Jill took her time swallowing his load, making sure nothing leaked out onto her uniform or the floor. In several concerted gulps, all evidence of their tryst disappeared into her gut and she tossed a handkerchief onto Ingram's lap before crawling a distance away beneath the bar. After wiping her lips down, she gathered herself and stood up when she was certain Gil was occupied. Then, a performative stretch and yawn officially announced her presence in the room. Gil looked her way, and gave her a nod before she casually sauntered over to Ingram.

“You didn't clean me up.” He muttered with a glare.

“That's what the handkerchief is for.” Jill whispered as she grabbed his empty glass to clean. “Will that be all for today, Mr. Ingram?”

Ingram sighed, adjusted himself, and stood up. “Nah. Actually don't want a hangover.”

“Please come again...” Jill uttered her BTC mandated pleasantry with a sing-song voice of blatant sarcasm.

Ingram turned around, and hesitated. “...yeah. See you tomorrow.”

Jill turned her head and watched him walk out of the bar, hands in his pockets. That was new. For the past few months that she'd known him it had become something of a script. He'd come in, be rude, be crude, then respond to her reflexive request at the end of the night with his own instinctual “don't count on it”. He'd said that every time, even after he'd been reliably coming every other day or so for a few drinks and an excuse to dick her down hard. It was a small change in their interactions, but it made Jill oddly happy to hear him plainly admit that he was planning on seeing her again.

Few things are ever so certain, after all.

* * *

Ingram didn't come into the bar the next day. Or the day after that, or the day after that. Jill would've assumed he had either gotten busy, forgotten, or just wanted to fuck with her, but something felt wrong about this. He just hadn't seemed insincere when he said he'd be back. As the week passed, she grew more and more antsy. Gil and Dana both noted that she seemed jumpy whenever someone came into the bar. She professed that she was absolutely fine, but given that she had yet to use any of her vacation days remaining before the bar closed, she took Dana's advice for a weekend off.

She woke up in the middle of the day, earlier than usual. Fore was staying close to her, seeming to have sensed that she was on edge. Jill smiled weakly, and scratched behind his ears. After some idle time mindlessly scrolling through her phone and petting her cat, she got up and stretched. While she microwaved some lunch, she decided to call Dorothy. They had only spoken a few brief times about her sexual encounter with Ingram, but she was the only person who knew and thus the only person who she could bounce some of these feelings off of.

Dorothy, it turned out, was actually in the area. Serendipity would have it that she had just finished with a client a few buildings over, and hearing the concern in Jill's voice she wanted to come over personally. Normally, Jill would have preferred not to have guests given her apartment's state, but Dorothy had been here before and she was feeling oddly in need of company. So, without much resistance, she unlocked her door for her friend to come in when she could and sat back on her futon rubbing her temple.

“Honey! What's bothering you?” Dorothy chimed in from the door, having creaked it open to see Jill stressing herself out.

“Uh, I'm honestly not sure how to say.” Jill slid herself down from the futon and shuffled herself under the kotatsu and patted a spot on the floor for Dorothy to join her.

Jill unloaded onto Dorothy, revealing her ongoing meetups with Ingram following her setting the two of them up. How he'd made a habit of coming to the bar at least once a week and negging her until they had rough angry sex out back or in the nearest motel. About the shift in his attitude the last time she saw him, saying he'd be back the next day. And now, the gnawing anxiety and complicated feelings of guilt following his sudden extended absence from her life. Dorothy just looked on, giving the occasional nod and taking sips from a can of soda she'd brought. When Jill finished her spiel, she finished her drink and sighed.

“Wow, honey, I'm... at a loss for words. To think Ingram really started feeling things... and you, too!” Dorothy leaned forward, hand on her cheek.

Jill grimaced. “What feelings are you talking about?”

“Oh, I'm not saying you're in love or anything. Your boss might just have a new rival in your head there, though.” Jill flinched at the comment, and Dorothy reached over to give her hand a soothing rub. “More than that, Ingram feels something strong enough towards you to start caring what you think about him. I've never seen that before.”

Jill suppressed a blush beneath her scowl. “So... any idea where he's been?”

“Can't really say.” Dorothy sighed. “He doesn't respond to most of my texts, and I'm usually too busy to keep up with him outside of our yearly ritual anyway. He's good at keeping away from trouble though, and when trouble finds him he's good at getting out of it.”

Jill leaned back, and Dorothy shuffled over to her side to give her a small hug. She accepted the affection, and gave a weak embrace in return. It was nice to have some physical affection, even if this was a different kind to what she'd grown accustomed to recently. Fore hopped on her lap as well, and Dorothy kissed at him as she withdrew and gave him a rub down the back. She caressed Jill's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

“He probably just had to go dark for a bit as a precaution for something. He does that, sometimes. In any case, I definitely don't think he was messing with you when he said he'd see you again. He doesn't think that far ahead.” Dorothy chuckled, and gave Jill a pat.

Jill exhaled, and let herself smile. “Yeah. Thanks, Dorothy. You're a good friend.”

“I only give what I take, Honey~” Dorothy winked, and checked her phone. “I've got an appointment. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Go on ahead.”

Dorothy nodded, and gave Jill another quick hug before departing. Jill got up, stretched, and locked the door behind her. She was feeling quite a bit better about things now. Dorothy had given her a bit more to chew on than she'd expected with her speculation on the feelings involved but she put everything into enough context that it helped Jill relax. She'd figure out exactly what this whole relationship was and where it was going later. For now, she was content to believe that Ingram was keeping safe and that they'd see each other soon. Now she could try and enjoy a day off.

* * *

A loud banging on the door woke Jill up. She shot straight up from her futon, and Fore scurried off as she turned her attention to her apartment's doorway. She grabbed her phone to check the time. 3 AM. Another round of banging on her door. Jill rubbed her eyes, and looked around her apartment for anything she could use as a weapon. She didn't have the money to get any authorities involved, and they probably wouldn't get here in time if whatever was happening turned violent. Maybe call Dana? She might be up, but even she can't run that fast...

“Let me in, god damn it!” A deep raspy voice sounded from outside with the next round of knocking, and gave Jill pause. It sounded like...

“Ingram!?” Jill yelled as she approached her door, and the banging got slower.

“Just... let me in...” His voice was unmistakable now that she was approaching and listening to it. She peered through the security lens, and saw a closeup of his face scuffed and bruised.

Jill hastily unlocked her door, and it swung open at her first twisting of the knob. Ingram stumbled in, wet from rain and covered in scrapes and grime. Disheveled hair came down over his forehead and it looked like his nose was broken. His clothes had been torn, half of his jacket missing and his brown shirt in tatters. There was a large hole in his undershirt that exposed a large gash across his chest. He'd been through hell, and Jill could only stare in horror as he stormed to her kitchen and turned on the sink to desperately drink up some water.

“What the hell happened?” Jill locked her door while Ingram continued to scoop up the tap water in his palms.

“Shit. Shit happened.” Ingram responded curtly, his voice gruff and strained.

Jill stepped forward, and then hesitated. “Shit that'll follow you?” Ingram turned his head slowly to glower at her. “How did you know where I lived?”

“Asked Dorothy. And no. I took care of it.” He wiped his mouth with a piece of his tattered shirt.

Jill's heart beat harder in her chest. “...then why did you come to me?”

Ingram's breathing slowed, and he exhaled before walking towards Jill. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she shrunk back a little as he stared into her eyes. His breathing was labored, his legs seemed weak. Jill's lips quivered as she tried to think of what to ask him, to think if she even should ask him anything. A rational part of her mind told her this was no good, he was dangerous and she needed to get him out of her apartment. The rest of her was hanging on Ingram's every movement.

“I... didn't have anywhere else to go. And, I...” He blinked, and saw her eyes wide and tearing up. Jill was scared, and shivering more than he was.

“You...?” Jill whispered, and Ingram tugged her in close.

She gasped at the sudden movement, but was silenced by his lips crashing against hers. Ingram shoved his tongue into Jill's mouth and pushed her towards the wall. She shuddered and closed her eyes as she surrendered into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and pushing back into his kiss. He groped at her modest chest through her t-shirt, and she hooked a leg around his waist. Reaching up to caress his neck, she shoved his ruined jacket off. Ingram pulled back, both of them breathing heavy now as they stared into each other's eyes, and Jill began to lift her shirt up.

They tore their clothes off, desperate to cling to each other again. Jill tossed her shirt aside, and quickly shuffled out of her panties before dropping to her knees to unbuckle Ingram's pants while he tore his top off. She shoved his pants down with his boxers, and started stroking at his thick chub to bring it to full mast. Ingram groaned, over a week's worth of tension beginning to finally give way to Jill's touch. Tossing his undershirt aside, he caressed Jill's hair as she worked her hand up and down his shaft.

He hadn't seen her with her hair down like this before, and for a moment he just stood and took in the sight while she worked on getting him fully hard. The past week of physical trauma and mental stress had taken its toll, so Jill took him in her mouth to work him up to a full erection. Cradling his heavy balls, she held his shaft up and kissed at the head. As his dick grew, she made sure it found its way onto her tongue as she slowly began to suck away. After a solid few minutes of oral attention, Ingram groaned as he reached full mast and the head of his cock tickled Jill's throat.

Jill withdrew from his cock and took in a deep breath, and Ingram lifted her up by the shoulders to face him head on. Pushing into her lips again, they kissed and made their way towards her futon while she kept tugging away at his cock. They turned around and Ingram fell back onto the futon, Jill bending her knees forward to straddle his waist. Their lips parted as he took his mouth down her neck and towards her modest chest while his hands roamed down her back. Jill kissed at his forehead, wiping through his disheveled hair.

She began to grind against him, hips rocking back and forth to rub her crotch into his pelvis. Her pert ass teased his hard cock, rubbing against it at every move back. Ingram grunted, and groped at her cheeks before giving one of them a solid slap. Jill yelped in pleasure while Ingram enjoyed the sight of her rippling flesh. He took her nipple into his mouth and bit at it, eliciting a hiss from her that encouraged him to keep going. He rhythmically spanked her supple rear, kissing and nibbling at her small breasts while his cock throbbed at each chance it got to rest between the valley of her ass cheeks.

Neither of them could take much more foreplay. In silent agreement, Jill and Ingram readied themselves to rut. Reaching down and taking his cock in her hand, Jill lifted herself up to point it at her moistening entrance. Ingram leaned back, breathing hard, and kept his hands on Jill's thighs while he waited to pierce into that hot body he'd come to love so much. Well over a week of buildup had led to this moment, and he braced himself to not cum the moment she took him inside her. Finally, Jill breathed in, and lowered herself onto his rock hard cock.

They both let out long guttural moans, as the head of his cock breached her slit and she slid down his length. With each inch of his fat cock she took, Jill felt a new wave of searing heat rise up her body. The walls of her pussy had grown tight and wanting in Ingram's absence, and they welcomed his cock with a warm and wonderfully constricting hole. Ingram shut his eyes and slowed his breathing as his shaft throbbed against her entrance. Once fully sheathed in her pussy, his cock twitched and pulsed, begging to release a fat wad of cum right then and there, but he forced himself to keep steady. He'd be dumping a lot more than one load in Jill tonight, but he wanted to savor the first one.

Gathering his will, he made his first thrust up into Jill, who knocked her head back and gasped. Gripping her ass hard, he picked her up and slammed her back down onto his shaft. With each forceful pound, he fucked her with single minded focus. Ingram bounced her up and down on his dick, head tipped to the side as gazed at her jiggling ass while she squeezed around his cock. Giving it an errant slap every now and then, he leaned back and groaned.

Seeing him slow after he began to exert himself in fucking her wild, Jill shook her hair out and took over the pace. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to her mouth, sucking on his finger as she began to rock into him. The futon creaked, her pillows falling to the floor as she fucked herself on his throbbing hot shaft. The steaming build up of pressure at her loins gave way as she cried out and leaned forward to kiss at his head, before her first orgasm ripped through her body and she coated his pelvis with her liquid sex.

As Jill's pussy tightened around his rock hard cock, Ingram couldn't hold himself back any longer. With a long grunt, he gripped her thigh and blew his seed up into her womb. His cock twitched and pulsed as it erupted, painting her tight pink caverns white with his cum. Jill panted, sucking in her breath at each new spurt that landed in her. After the last rope fired she fell off him to the side, her head leaning over the side of her futon. They both caught their breath for a bit, before Ingram stood up and grabbed her ankles.

Jill craned her head back, loopy from her orgasm, and yelped as she was roughly pulled backwards. Dragged across her futon, Ingram laid her out prone before getting on his knees and sliding his cock between her ass cheeks. Jill widened her eyes in surprise when she realized he was still at full mast, and their night had only just begun. He had a week of stress to work out, and it was gonna take a few goes to get through it all. As the shock wore off, the idea actually got her to smile in her cock-drunk frenzy.

Ingram pushed her cheeks together, letting her bouncy supple flesh caress his shaft, before pulling back and burying his cock back into her pussy. Still freshly leaking out his previous load, he worked to push in further and remake Jill's walls into the mold of his fat dick. Leaning over her, he kissed at the nape of her neck. Jill's eyes rolled up as she moaned, and wiggled her ass into his thrusts. Ingram grunted as the muscles in her nether region worked at full force, gripping his cock and coaxing as much out of him as they could. The pressure at his crotch built up at an exponential pace, and with a shout he emptied himself again.

As he withdrew from her pussy for the second time, Ingram spurt a few hot ropes of creamy white cum over Jill's backside. Jill shuddered, and craned her head back as she panted. She saw Ingram breathing heavy, arm resting on the back of her futon. Her eyes drifted down to see his cock still half hard, and twitching. She quickly moved over to lap at it, cleaning up the excess cum caught on his shaft and savoring the taste. Ingram exhaled, and placed his hand on her head to guide her into another quick blowjob. They were both a little surprised to see his cock quickly reach hardness again, ready and raring for a third go.

“Hey... look at me this time.” Jill spoke up, looking at Ingram with wanting eyes.

Ingram stared at her, breathing hard. He looked down, and back. He glanced at the door, and at the rain pelting against her window.

“Okay.”

Jill adjusted her position, rolling onto her back and grabbing one of the pillows off the ground to rest her head on. She scooched forward, parting her legs and putting them past Ingram's waist to hang over the edge of the futon behind him. Ingram slowed his breathing, calming himself before slowly reaching down to grab Jill's thighs and lining himself up with her slit. He gave her a look over, scanning her body. He took in the sight of her soaked pussy, moving up past her flat sweat covered stomach, her swollen nipples on her small breasts, and finally stopping to stare at her blushing red face. Seeing her gaze back up at him with pleading eyes and quivering lips got his blood pumping and his cock standing at the ready.

Fully erect and ready to plow Jill with all he had, Ingram pushed forward and reached down to grip Jill's shoulder as he thrust into her entrance. Jill shut her eyes and exhaled sharply, the new angle letting her feel every inch of Ingram's girth as it pushed through her. Ingram pulled his knees back, and laid his crotch flat against Jill's. With a slow pull back of his hips, his length was caressed by her quivering warm walls that begged him to bury himself back inside. With a powerful pound, he did exactly that. Both of them hissed out each other's names, and began to buck into each other.

Ingram moved his hand up from Jill's shoulder to cup her cheek, while he gripped her breast in his other. He sped up his thrusts, fucking Jill with more force and fervor as he shoved his thumb in her mouth. Jill moaned, tongue lapping at his fingers, and reached her hands up to caress his scarred chest. His throbbing cock filled her up completely, fitting perfectly between her walls and kissing her womb with each pump. Ingram pounded into her with desperate abandon, the futon creaking beneath her back. Jill paid it no mind, part of her hoped they'd break the thing and keep going.

She cried out and shuddered, an orgasm ripping through her body like lightning. Ingram sped up, kept slamming into her through her spasms of pleasure. As soon as Jill regained control of her body, she wrapped her legs around Ingram's waist. She wanted to keep him inside of her longer, his rapid thrusts still far too long for her tastes. He pushed himself further, pressing his body against hers and kissing at her neck as he rocked his hips back and forth with short powerful pumps.

Her nipples brushed against his hard rough chest as he pressed her breasts flat. His ragged breathing sounded in her ear, and she gripped the back of his head fingers digging into his magenta hair. As he pounded her hard into the cushions, she kissed at the sides of his face. She gasped each time he rammed down to her core, and her lips could barely find purchase on his cheeks. Ingram grunted and groaned, his cock pulsing and twitching inside her as the pressure at his loins built up. Jill could feel his hot shaft throb as it seemed to fill her pussy beyond capacity.

Finally, by chance, their lips found each other again as Ingram made one last slam into her. Their tongues met, pushing against each other. Jill cried into his mouth, shaking with rapture as her climax hit her in full force and she sprayed out her orgasm against his pelvis. Ingram moaned, the walls of Jill's pussy convulsing around his shaft and coaxing all he had left. With Jill's legs locked around his waist and keeping him deep inside her, his cock swelled and throbbed and he blasted out his final load into her womb.

Another wave of boiling pressure hit their bodies, and Jill tightened up. Ingram's guttural shouts filled the room as he emptied himself inside her. With each pulse and twitch of his cock, he fired another thick rope of cum into her. Jill gasped as his hot seed plastered her walls, painting them white with each grunt he made. His chest pressed into hers, his full weight smothering her as he finished in her pussy. His creamy load filled her up, leaking out under his shaft and dripping onto his thoroughly drained balls before pooling with her own fluids on a futon cushion she'd soon have to replace.

They laid like that for a while, breathing heavy and locked together. When Jill's legs fell limp beside his own, Ingram slowly pried himself off of her. He barely managed to turn himself onto his back next to her, taking up most of the space on the futon. Half of Jill's body hung off the side, her breaths growing lighter as her heart beat slowed. Her blurred vision suddenly cleared the moment she hit the ground, half lidded eyes widening as she lifted her head. She craned her neck to look at her abused behind, and the mess they had made trailing from it.

With an exhausted sigh, she gripped the armrest of her futon for leverage and pulled herself up to sit on her knees. Face to face with Ingram, she looked at him lying on what doubled for her bed. He was sleeping like a rock. Jill briefly considered waking him to talk about what happened and what he needed to do from here. What they'd need to do from here. What they were. Yet looking at his sleeping face, for the first time wearing an expression that seemed at peace, she couldn't bring herself to do it. If he wasn't gone by the morning, they'd talk about it then.

Jill crawled off to the bathroom, figuring she'd clean off the mess as best she could before fumbling her way into a shirt and underwear and crawling under her kotatsu to doze off. She still had reason to worry, about both Ingram and herself. At the least, she knew he was fine now. And she trusted him enough to not bring danger to her apartment. Maybe he'd even be able to protect her if it found her anyway.

She let out a hoarse laugh. Ingram, her white knight. Then, a small blush.

If he was still here when she woke up, she'd have to take that thought seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy that? If you did, have I got news for you! I have a twitter where I sometimes talk about writing smut and mostly retweet porn and have several nervous breakdowns. What fun! You can find it at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


End file.
